Subliminal Paradise
by Things-YouLove
Summary: Sometimes we can find peace in our minds, imagine our life the way we want it to be, and the way it should be, to escape the hell we have to endure, but if you think you have it bad, wait till you hear the story of Cat Valentine
1. Welcome To My World

**So, Guess who? **

**Yeah, me :O shock horror lol **

**But seriously, I'm really sorry I haven't been here for such a long time, I've had literally NO ideas whatsoever until now**

**This is an idea I've toyed about with every now and then, but never really given writing it a go.**

**So, Here goes nothing haha**

* * *

**Subliminal Paradise**

The sun was rising, the birds were singing, it was just your typical 'start of a horror movie and absolutely nothing can go wrong' type of feel to a day, and that's exactly what was going to unfold over the coming weeks/months, but, lets start at the beginning, lets start, with young Cat Valentine.

The quirky redhead awoke that morning and sat herself up, wrapping her pink (its always pink with this girl) cover around her to avoid the cold morning air, it would probably be warmer later on, but at six thirty in the morning, Cat wasn't about to take any chances.

She rubbed her eyes a few times, before doing what every teen does the moment they wake up, check her phone, she saw she had two new text messages, one from Tori, and one from Jade, two of her closest friends, she also had five missed calls from her uncle...

_"Its okay Cat, I wont hurt you"_

_"But uncle Ryan..."_

_"Only if you tell your parents"_

__Cat snapped herself from her thoughts, quickly deleting the missed calls notifications, trying desperately to forget about them, she saw she had a few new messages from twitter, so she figured she'd check those instead.

After a while of mindlessly scrolling on her phone, Cat figured it was about time she got up for school, she looked at the clock, seven, good she still had time to shower, or so she thought.

To her surprise, or, lack of surprise I should say, the water was cold, "how did I not guess that was going to happen" Cat sighed to herself, she figured she may as well wash her face and hair as quickly as she could.

"Ugh, cold showers are the worst" Cat grumbled, again to herself as she was drying her hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

She brushed her teeth, put some makeup on, and did all that girl stuff they do in the mornings, before going to get herself dressed.

She picked out a simple dress, that went with a white jacket she really liked, as well as some white shoes to go with it.

She went back to the bathroom, gave herself a quick touch up in the mirror, checked the time, nearly eight, school starts soon, and decided it was time to head off.

She walked down the hallway, and stopped at a door, the empty room, the room with no name, the room that should belong to...

_"Haha, push me higher Cat" _

_"Okay, but be careful, I don't want you to fall"_

_"I'll be okay I promise"_

_"Alright, you know I cant say no to you"_

_"Yay!"_

_"CAT!"_

_"Uh-oh, dads home..."_

Cat shook her head quickly and blinked her eyes a few times, shaking herself from her daydream, she reached out and held the door handle, wondering if she should go in, wondering if she had time, just to feel close to him again...

"I love you bro" she whispered, quickly turning to walk away before any tears could run down her face.

She walked down the stairs, to be greeted by an empty house, what a surprise.

Cat was somewhat relieved anyway, at least her dad...

_"Daddy no please" _

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Ow, daddy you're hurting me"_

_"i SAID SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"_

_"I love you daddy"_

Cat shook her head, harder this time, trying desperately to make all the thoughts, and reminders go away.

She went to the kitchen, wouldn't you guess it, empty too, looks like her mum...

_"Mum..."_

_"Cat, what's wrong? why are you crying?" _

_"Uncle Ryan, he... he hurt me"_

_"How?"_

_"He... did things to me... down there" _

_"Oh don't be stupid, your uncle would never do that"_

_"I'm serious, please mum, please believe me"_

_"Shut up Cat, your uncle would never molest you"_

_"He did!"_

_"I don't care"_

This time Cat hit herself in the head, whatever it would take to make it stop.

She walked out, closing the door behind her, she turned and walked down the street, feeling the cool summer breeze against her legs, she always enjoyed that, she walked by some flowers, and stopped to admire them, flowers were something else she enjoyed, the bright colours, the general happy feel they bring, it was indescribable, but Cat would know what I meant.

It wasn't too far to her school, sure she could do with a lift, but she didn't have her license yet, and even if she did, how would she get a car?

She got there just before class was starting, Cat loved school, it was her version of paradise, well, that and her mind, they say that when we're scared, or upset, sometimes we can find peace by creating a subliminal paradise in our minds, in which everything is the way we want it to be, that was something Cat proved, it was something she had no choice to do, if you lived in a hell as bad as hers, you'd be forced into the same thing too.

The second Cat walked through those doors, everything changed, life was as she wanted it to be, she adopted a different personality, the kind of girl she was inside, a happy girl, a smiling girl, a friendly girl, a girl so full of love that you'd swear she was an angel sent to earth.

She walked into class to be greeted by her usual group of friends.

Tori, everyone's favourite, including mine, 'Half Latina', she was confidence personified, no challenge was too much for Tori, and in a way, she was a role model to Cat, Cat always wished she could be as confident as Tori

Jade, Cat's best friend, though Jade would never admit to it, Jade was the tough girl, someone everyone feared, but Cat saw the good in, like I said, angel sent to earth, Cat hoped one day she could be as strong as Jade was.

Andre, Mr Nice Guy, always had his eye on Tori, but never had it in him to say anything, music genius with a bright future, he'd always help Cat when she needed it, Cat wished she could be as creative as him sometimes.

Beck, movie star good looks, and a personality to match, confidence runs off him as if it were sweat, all the girls wanted him, even Cat, at one point, but she felt like she never really knew Beck as well as she did the rest of her friends, maybe one day she can change that.

And Robbie, the weird one, every group of friends needs one, everyone can tell he has a crush on Cat, but much like Andre, he'd never do anything about it, though Cat liked him, she thought he was sweet, the only downside was, being the weird, shy boy he was, he created an alter ego in his puppet, though you're not allowed to call him that, Rex, someone with confidence, someone who 'gets the girls' someone he wishes he could be.

The day passed by, with Cat always smiling, and always happy, she never wanted it to end, but it had to, eventually.

Cat left the school smiling, still finding peace in her own little paradise, doing her best to make it last as she got closer and closer to her house.

She reached her front door, gripped the handle tight, praying that no one would be home.

She opened the door, and the house was empty, she let out a sigh of relief, but it was a little too soon.

"Cat!" the voice made Cat's blood run cold.

It was her dad.

"Y...yes dad?" Cat was almost trembling as fear coursed through her.

"Come here" he ordered, Cat didn't want to, but she was powerless to stop her feet taking her to the kitchen.

"Yes dad?" she asked as she peered into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table.

He motioned to the chair next to him, again fear surged through Cat, but again she couldn't stop herself, she ever so slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

He was a big man, way bigger than Cat, he towered over her, and could very easily physically impose himself on her.

He always smelt like alcohol.

"Did you take my beer out of the fridge?" he asked,putting his huge hand on her tiny shoulder, Cat felt her body tense when he made contact, but had to force herself to answer.

"Um... no" Cat's voice was so soft.

"Are you lying to me?" her fathers voice was louder this time.

"No I swea-" before Cat could finish her sentence she felt a massive hand go right across her cheek, she looked down at the floor, and did her best to hold her pain in.

"I'll ask you again, are you lying to me?"

Cat stayed silent this time, holding her eyes shut so no tears would fall.

"Answer me!" he shouted, Cat's eyes snapped open, she turned to look at him.

"Yes... I did... I'm sorry dad"

Her dad stood up and slammed his fists down on the table, before throwing the chair at the wall.

Cat was so scared right now it was a surprise she didn't wet herself, instead she just remained perfectly still, trying her hardest to keep it together.

Her dad stood over her, at 6'5 he always towered over Cat, who was only 5'2, but with her sitting down, he seemed even bigger.

"Didn't I tell you not to take my beer last time?"

Cat sighed and nodded, only to feel his huge, bear claw like hand wrap around her throat.

"Answer me!"

"Yes..."

What Cat couldn't see, was he had his other hand clenched tight into a fist, so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm really sorry daddy I wont do it again I pro-"

Bang.

He swung his fist and stopped Cat mid sentence, the poor girl collapsed to the floor, desperately holding her mouth, she could already feel the blood running down, she pulled her hand away and looked down, to see a tooth in her hand.

Before she could react, her dad had already kicked her in the stomach, with his steel toe work boots, forcing her to turn over.

He got down, putting his massive weight on Cat's tiny frame, making it hard for her to breathe, and if that wasn't bad enough, his hands wrapped tight around her throat just made it even worse.

Cat had her mouth open, desperately trying to breathe, but she just couldn't, it was one of the worst feelings possible, all the while her dad was shouting at her about how she was a failure.

Inside Cat was angry, she really wanted to just punch him in the face, but she knew it would just make him hurt her more and more.

He released one of his hands, only to clench it into a fist again.

"Next time"

He punched her

"You don't"

He punched her again

"Take my beer"

He punched her a third time, but this time, he didn't pause, instead he pulled back and swung again, hitting the poor defenceless girl in the face over and over again.

And then, in a sheer moment of pure astonishment, Cat clenched her fist as tight as she ever could, and waited until just after he had hit her, and drawn his hand back to do so again, when she swung, catching him right in the nose.

To her amazement, he actually fell to the floor, off of Cat, who was up on her feet as quickly as she could be, not even attempting to stop the pain she was feeling as the blood poured from her mouth and nose.

She backed away as she was her dad sit up, and put his hand to his face, when he pulled it away, he saw the blood, Cat backed herself all the way to the wall, not knowing what was going to happen.

He stood up silently, to Cat's surprise.

He turned and put his hands on the counter, staring down.

"I'm so sorry Cat..."

Cat's jaw fell open, well, further than it already was anyway.

"I'm a terrible father, you must hate me"

"No daddy, its okay, I love you" Cat's words were slurred, but she was still doing her best to make them come out as she walked closer to the man she felt like she was actually talking to for the first time in her life.

She reached out and put her hand over his, but that was when everything changed.

He picked up the empty beer bottle beside him, and cracked it against Cat's forehead.

It smashed on impact, and the young girl collapsed to the floor in a heap of pain.

It was the worst pain Cat had ever felt, she had both hands over the newly opened massive wound on her forehead, she could still feel some of the glass fragments inside, cutting deeper and deeper.

Cat screamed in agony as she felt hot tears stream down her face.

Cat was so lost in her pain that she didn't even remember her father was still there.

Cat rolled around on the floor, desperate to make the pain go away, sobbing to herself, it was so sad, to see such a beautiful young girl this way, defenceless, crying, you just wanted to hug her and never let go, but you couldn't.

Cat felt that massive hand again around her throat, forcing her to her feet, she still had her hands clamped firmly across her forehead.

Her dad forced her against the wall.

"Put your hands down"

Cat shook her head, trembling, tear after tear running down her soft cheeks.

"I said put them down"

This time, Cat listened, she put her hands by her sides, and left her wound on display.

One long gash, almost all the way across her forehead, streaming blood down her face, Cat was an absolute mess, and this brought a smile, a SMILE, to her dads face.

Her dad still had the remains, of the glass bottle in his hand, though there wasn't much of it, pretty much only the neck of the bottle left.

He lifted his and and ran the cracked glass all the way along Cat's cut, applying pressure.

Cat stood there against the wall, unable to move, just waiting for him to be done.

Once he was done admiring his twisted actions, he let the girl go, she collapsed to the floor once again, but this time she didn't sob, she just lay there.

She thought he was done, but not yet.

With Cat laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, her dad drew his foot back, and forcefully kicked her right in the hip, his steel toe boot slamming straight into Cat, sending the absolute worst wave of pain through Cat's body she had ever felt.

Cat let out an almighty scream, but she couldn't move, every time she attempted to do so, the pain was just too much.

Her dad took one last look at her.

"Next time, don't take my beer"

And with that, he left.

Cat lay there, defeated, beaten, bruised, bloody, staring at the ceiling.

A blank expression on her blood and tear stained face.

The only sound in the room being the ticking of the clock on the wall.

The almost burning pain in Cat's hip was too much for her to bare, but even with that, as well as all the pain she was feeling in her face, she just lay there, not moving at all.

She heard her dad's care speed off, she knew she was safe, for now.

She lay there for what felt like an eternity, in reality it was only twenty minutes, before finally managing to sit up.

She cautiously pulled her skirt up to look at her hip, doing so as slowly as she could so it wouldn't hurt, as bad.

She looked down at the nasty looking mark on her hip, already a discoloured bruise, she ran her finger over the swollen area, trying to tell if it was broken or not.

Using all the strength she had left, Cat, after several failed attempts, managed to get herself on her feet.

Using the wall for assistance, and whatever else she could, Cat made her way up to her room, and let herself collapse on the bed.

But she didn't stay there long, the pure rage and anger inside Cat had built up to a point she could no longer endure, she mustered her strength, and managed to stand off her bed, without using the wall this time, she slowly limped over to her wardrobe, she opened the door, and reached down the back, to pull out a rope, Cat had thought about doing it before, hanging herself, but she just never could.

But today, Cat had been pushed over the edge, she felt like it was the only choice she had.

With the rope in her hand, Cat put a stool in position, she didn't quite know how she was going to able to stand on the stool with the amount of pain she was feeling in her hip, but she figured the best way would be the easiest, just grit her teeth, and fight through the pain.

It took an almost superhuman amount of strength to fight the screaming pain in her hip, and after a good ten minutes of trying, Cat found herself stood, on the stool, with the rope in position in front of her.

She put her head through it, and without a second thought.

Kicked the stool from underneath her.

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a review down below :) thank you**

**Hopefully I'll try and upload the next chapter by next week **


	2. Leaving It All Behind

**Hey :) I'm back, again haha**

**It felt quite good to be back here, and the positive feedback made it even better for me, so thank you for that :)**

**I promised I'd try and get a new chapter together soon, and here we are, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Subliminal Paradise**

_"Cat... Cat wake up"_

_"T... Tor...Tori... is... is that you?"_

_"Yeah Cat, its me Tori, wake up, we're gonna be late for school" _

_"School? but... its night time..." _

_"Cat you have to wake up"_

_"Leave me here Tori, leave me to die"_

_"Cat please"_

_"I want to die Tori, leave me alone"_

Just then, her eyes snapped open, she flicked her eyes left and right, trying to work out where she was, or what had happened.

She attempted to sit up, but as she did so, a sharp shot of pain straight through her hip made her think better of it.

And that's when she realized, it all came back to her, everything her dad had done.

But, didn't she tell herself she had enough? didn't she say she couldn't live like this any more?

She remembered it clearly, she remembered the rope she had stored away just in case she ever needed to use it.

She remembered putting that exact rope up.

She remembered standing on the stool and putting the rope around her neck.

And the last thing she remembered? kicking the stool from underneath her.

So why was she still here?

How could she still be here?

Its not plausible, there isn't an explanation.

She grit her teeth, and attempted to sit up again, fighting through the ferocious pain tearing through her hip.

After a good minute of struggling, she managed to sit herself up, using one arm to prop herself.

That's when she got her explanation.

No more than a foot away from where she had been lying, was the rope, only it was different, it was cut.

Someone had cut it.

But who? Cat was alone, the door was locked, she knew it was, her dad took the key and locked the front door so she couldn't get help.

So how could someone have cut the rope?

Nevertheless, wasn't her life saved?

No.

Cat had lost all faith, she had just given up, she had no reason to believe life was worth living any more.

She put her head down, bringing her hands up to her face.

She sat there, in the middle of her bedroom floor, and she sobbed.

uncontrollably, tear after tear, running from her big beautiful brown eyes, well, usually beautiful anyway, now they were empty, its like, Cat wasn't even in there, whatever was left. it wasn't Cat, it was just a broken girl.

And as she sat there, completely lost, so desperately in need of help, hoping beyond hope that someone was going to open the door and be there for her.

She was alone.

She put her hands down by her side, and stare down at the floor.

She brought her lips together, and managed to find her voice.

"Why?"

"Why am I still here?"

"Why am I still alive?"

"I wanted to die"

"Cant you just let me die?"

"Cant you see how much pain I'm in"

"Why am I still here?!"

Cat's voice rose to a shout at the end of her message, to whoever was willing to listen.

Cat kept her eyes straight down at the floor beneath her.

Wondering what to do.

She couldn't stay here, she just couldn't, this life wasn't worth the pain, and the suffering.

Cat only had one other option.

She never thought it would come to this, but realistically what else could she do? nothing, at least that's what she thought in the state she was in.

She gritted her teeth together again, and fought through the unbearable pain.

Before she knew it, she was on her feet, staring at herself in the mirror.

She stared into the eyes of the beaten, bloody, bruised, and broken girl.

And even she knew.

This wasn't Caterina Valentine.

She felt herself on the verge of tears again, and before any could fall, she went over to her desk, she picked up her pink jacket that was on the desk, and put it on.

She didn't want to carry anything, so she figured it would be easier to put whatever she had in her pockets.

She looked down on her desk for what she might need.

Her phone? well she never goes anywhere without it, but realistically, it would just be a reminder of all of this, but even then, she found herself unable to resist putting it in her pocket, guess there still was some shred of the old Cat still in there then?

Her purse, she scraped together all the money she had in her room, which was about 75 dollars.

She then opened her purse and looked at the inside pocket, in there she always kept a picture of her and her brother, from when they were little.

She took one final look at herself in the mirror, and whispered.

"Goodbye Cat"

And with that, she turned, and limped out of her bedroom.

Down the stairs.

Out the back door.

She kept going until she was at the foot of the pathway up to her house.

She turned, and looked back.

Only to say it again.

"Goodbye Cat"

She turned away, and continued to walk.

Down the street.

Where was she going? she didn't know.

But what she did know, was she was leaving this hell she had to call a life, behind.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter**

**I know it wasn't as long as the first one, I apologise for that, but this one was sort of, building toward the next chapter**

**The others will come into this story, don't worry, hopefully by the next chapter**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you did :)**

**Thank you**


	3. I Hope She's Okay

**Hey :) me again **

**I'm trying to update as often as possible, and so far its been, fairly simple and straight forward**

**It will probably be a weekly thing, but I can't guarantee anything**

**But nevertheless, I'm here, and I have a new update for you**

**Thank you to those that have been reviewing though, its always reassuring seeing kind messages **

**But anyway, I'll shut up, I know what you're here for :P**

* * *

**Subliminal Paradise**

Cat just kept going, walking on and on, she had absolutely no indication where she was going, or what she was hoping to find, but that didn't stop her.

She walked down streets, she crossed roads, she just wouldn't stop.

The surroundings were all still familiar to Cat, she hadn't gone THAT far just yet, but she was determined to put enough distance between herself and all the suffering she has to endure at home.

She noticed a small coffee shop on the corner of a road, she had never been inside it but she had passed it several times before, she figured she might as well stop for about ten minutes to gather her thoughts and decide what she would be doing.

She reached through her pocket and pulled all the money she had taken when she left her house, she looked down and counted 76 dollars, evidently keeping herself fed wouldn't be a problem, for now anyway.

The young girls stomach seemed to respond to the thought, rumbling loudly, grabbing Cat's attention.

She should probably stop for a meal as well, not just a coffee.

She walked toward the shop and opened the door, the bell above the door rung, bringing the attention of everyone in the shop to the front door, which was only about two people anyway.

A young boy, probably no older than Cat walked toward her, he was a fair bit taller than she was though, but then again most boys were.

'He's cute' Cat thought to herself as the boy walked over.

"Hi, can I get you a table?" he asked, to which Cat nodded.

He led her over and sat her down.

About tent minutes had passed, Cat had long since devoured the sandwich she had asked for, and was slowly drinking her coffee. always looking at the clock and out the window too, seeing it was getting later and later, and in correlation to this, Cat was getting more and more scared, sure she had spent nights alone before, but never like this, never without a home to go to.

It got to around nine, Cat was the only one left in the shop, the boy that greeted her was just about ready to go home when he noticed she was there.

"I'm sorry love, we're closing up"

"Oh, that's okay, I'll be going then" Cat stood up, trying her best to hide her fear.

"Were you waiting for someone? a date?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Cat lied

"Well, whoever he was, he must be a fool, to stand up a beautiful girl like you"

Cat's eyes flicked up to meet his, she hadn't been called beautiful in a long time, and she didn't expect to know, in the shape she was in, she had done her best job with some make-up to try and hide some bruises and cuts, but she could only do so much, there was never any hiding the big one on her forehead, but it had stopped bleeding anyway.

"You should get that looked at though" he signalled to the exact cut on her forehead, Cat had almost forgotten it was there, no wonder everyone she passed in the street looked at her funny.

"Thanks for your concern, but really I'm fine"

Cat turned and walked out the door, she had been sitting down for quite a while the pain in her hip was back, so she was walking with a slight limp.

The boy watched her go, clearly he had to do something.

Cat opened the door and stepped out, it was night time, most of the shops were closed, and most of the street was empty.

Cat looked left, and then looked right, she had no idea where she was going to go.

And that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Poor girl had been so shaken up by everything that had happened today she thought whoever it was was going to hit her, so she span around cautiously, while stepping back a little.

"You okay?" it was the same boy from the shop, clearly he had decided to go after her.

"I'm fine" Cat looked down, when she was scared she'd cry almost all the time, she was doing her best to try not to.

"You really should get that cut looked at, I noticed you're walking with a limp too"

Maybe she should? maybe she could spend the night at hospital? it would certainly be a start, but they might ask her what had happened? if she told them her dad did it, surely the police would go to his house, and that would just mean more pain for Cat.

"Okay then" Cat sighed and finally gave in to his persistence.

"I'll drive you, just give me two minutes" he turned to go back into the store.

"I'm Cat by the way" Cat called after him.

He stopped at the door, and looked back at her.

"Nice to meet you Cat, I'm Rick"

And with that, he went into the shop.

Cat waited for him to bring his car around, maybe for once things were starting to look up for the little redhead.

* * *

*Bang Bang Bang*

"I'm coming!"

*Bang Bang Bang*

"I said I'm coming! hold your horses!"

*Bang Bang Bang*

"Are you fucking deaf I said I'm coming!"

"Hello Tori"

"Mister Valentine? what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Cat, she wasn't at home"

"No, I haven't seen her, how long ago did she go out?"

"I don't know, I wasn't home"

"There's blood on your shirt! are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tori"

"My dad is here if you want to talk to him?"

"No its okay, just let me know if you see Cat alright?"

"Okay, I will"

"Thanks, goodnight"

Tori turned as she closed the door.

"Who was that Tori?"

"It was Cat's dad, um, dad"

"Oh, what did he want?"

"Cat wasn't at home and he wondered if she was here"

"Do you know where she is?" Tori's dad asked, turning his attention from his laptop to his daughter.

"No, I'm not her guardian" Tori stuck her tongue out, clearly in a playful mood.

"Don't think you can give me that attitude Vega, I'm your father" he teased.

"Oohh, I'm so scared"

"Just give Cat a call, make sure she's okay"

"Alright" Tori turned and ran back upstairs to her room.

Once there, she picked her phone up and threw herself down on the bed.

She flicked through her contacts and found Cat's name.

She hit call and waited for an answer.

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

"Hi! It's Cat! I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you! have a nice day!"

*Beep*

"Hey Cat, its Tori, um, your dad was here looking for you, he said you weren't home, and now I'm a little worried, so give me a call as soon as you get this okay?"

Tori put her phone down, and went back downstairs to her dad.

"Dad..."

He sensed the fear in her voice, as a dad would, and stood up to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Tori?"

"Cat didn't answer her phone, I'm worried something might have happened to her"

"Its okay Tori, if you want I'll go and look for Cat, and you keep trying to call her"

"Can't I come with you?"

"It's getting late Tori, and you have school tomorrow"

"Okay..." Tori looked down at the floor.

"Look..." he started, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're worried about your friend, and I promise I'll do my best to see if I can find her, who knows, she might call you back in a minute anyway.

"Okay, thanks dad" Tori sighed, hugging her dad.

He hugged her back, before setting off out the door, to look for Cat.

Tori watched out the window as he got into his car, and left.

"I hope she's okay..."

* * *

**So there we go for this chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know down below if you did, please? :) haha**


	4. Crossing Paths

**Hey :) guess who's back?**

**Miss me? no? well never mind :P haha**

**I'm still trying my best to update weekly, so far so good, even with GTA coming out haha**

**I appreciate all the reviews too, so thank you if your name is somewhere in the review section :)**

**Without further ado, lets get on**

* * *

**Subliminal Paradise**

"Hey dad, its Tori, well, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be calling you dad now would I... anyway, its been like an hour since you went out and I've tried calling Cat a bunch of times but I never get an answer, Jade called and told me her dad had been to her house too and he looked angry, I'm really worried about Cat, and now you're not answering me either... I understand you're probably busy anyway, so just call me when you can, I love you"

Tori put her phone down beside the bed, she rested her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, so many thoughts crashing around inside her head.

"Where's Cat?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did her dad do something bad?"

"Did he hurt her?"

"How come my dad isn't answering my calls?"

It was all too much for Tori to take, she needed to talk to someone, anyone.

She picked up her laptop, opened it, turned it on, and silently hoped.

She needed to chat to someone, the only person available, well, that had any connection to Cat, was Jade.

* * *

Tori: Jade!

Jade: What?

Tori: Nice to see you too

Jade: Its nearly midnight, shouldn't you be in bed?

Tori: I can't sleep

Jade: Aww, is little Tori scared of the dark?

Tori: Shut up, I'm worried about Cat

Jade: She still hasn't called?

Tori: No... has her dad been to see anyone else?

Jade: Yeah Robbie said he was over there too, and he seemed really angry

Tori: I can understand why, maybe his daughter is missing

Jade: Yeah or maybe he just wants to beat the shit out of her again

Tori: What?!

Jade: Isn't it obvious?

Tori: Wait you knew?

Jade: Cat asked me not to tell anyone

Tori: This is her LIFE we're talking about here Jade, how could you not tell anyone?

Jade: Because he'd kill her alright, he has guns in his house, he doesn't know that Cat knows he does

Tori: Oh wow... I have to tell my dad

Jade: You can't, he'll kill Cat

Tori: Well what am I supposed to do then?

Jade: Hmm... well if he's looking for her, that means he definitely didn't kill her

Tori: But it doesn't mean she's definitely not dead

Jade: Just try and call her again in the morning, maybe she's sleeping

Tori: I know what I'm gonna do

Jade: What?

Tori: Tomorrow, I'm paying her dad a visit

* * *

"Okay sweetheart, this might sting a little"

"Here hold my hand, and squeeze if it hurts"

"Rick you don't have to stay, I don't want to keep you from anything" Cat almost whispered whilst locking her fingers between his.

The doctor ran over the cut on her forehead with the antiseptic wipe, causing Cat to wince in pain, and at the same time, apply a bit more pressure to the hand she was holding on to tightly.

"Some grip you got there" he laughed.

"Well, the good news, you won't need stitches, but its still too swollen to treat tonight, so you're welcome to stay here for the night if you like and we can take care of it tomorrow?"

Cat looked to the boy next to her for advice.

"Do you not have anywhere to stay?" he asked

"No, and I don't have anyone to stay with either" Cat felt tears beginning to form behind her eyes

"Well, if you stay here tonight, I'll come see you tomorrow and maybe we can sort something out"

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Cat teased.

"You know... it just might be"

Cat couldn't help but giggle, unbelievably, after the day she had, she was still able to muster at least one little smile before the end of it all.

"Can I ask love, how did this happen?" the doctor asked, catching Cat's attention.

She didn't want to tell the truth, because she knew the police would get involved and last time that happened her dad almost pushed her out of her bedroom window.

"I umm, I fell"

"What down a mountain?"

"I'm sorry... I just really don't want to say"

"Okay sweetheart, well, you can stay here tonight, and I'll be back to check on you in the morning, goodnight"

And with that, the doctor left the two alone.

"I never got to thank you for all of this you know" Cat sighed, turning back to Rick, not noticing the two were still holding hands.

"It was my pleasure beautiful, you need your rest, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" Cat nodded, with another little smile creeping onto her face after being called beautiful again.

"Goodnight Cat"

"Goodnight Rick"

And with that, he stood up, and walked out.

Leaving Cat alone, but at least she had somewhere to stay.

She put her head down onto the pillow, and closed her eyes, what a day.

* * *

The next morning, and Cat was up bright and early, waiting for both her treatment, and to see Rick, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

But when the door opened, it wasn't who she expected to see.

"Mr Vega?"

* * *

Tori sat on the bench across the road from Cat's house, waiting.

She waited until she saw Cat's fathers car come down the road, and into the driveway.

He got out, and went into the house.

Tori heard him shouting, something about Cat.

Tori stood herself up, walked across the road, and up to the front door.

She took a deep breath, and prepared herself, before banging loudly on the door.

* * *

**Well... the suspense mounts haha**

**That's all for now I'm afraid, I'll do my best to update when I can**

**Until then, please leave a review down below if you liked it, even if its just a smiley face, it still means a whole lot to me :)**

**Thank you**

**And goodnight **


	5. Confrontation

**Hey :) so I'm back again :P**

**Better late than never, I know I said I'd update weekly and this is a little overdue but hey ho, at least its here now lol**

**I appreciate all the reviews, I get the feeling there was a bit of suspense after that last chapter? haha**

**Anyway enough blah blah, lets get on with it**

* * *

**Subliminal Paradise**

"Good morning Cat"

Finally, the unbearable silence in the room had been broken, albeit ever so slightly, Cat felt a shiver go down her spine the second she saw who walked through the door, and in police uniform too? this could not be good.

She kept her eyes firmly affixed down at the blanket she had pulled over her, she didn't really want to look up, for two reasons, one, she was scared, and two, the doctors were right, she was definitely going to have one hell of a headache in the morning, unfortunately.

Mr Vega took a seat by Cat's bedside.

"Its okay dear, you're not in any trouble, Tori was worried about you because you weren't home last night, and I've been out all night looking for you, have you checked your phone?"

Cat had almost forgot she even had a phone, hard to believe right? in this day and age a girl of Cat's age is always glued to her phone, texting, tweeting, whatever, but this past 24 hours had been different, she reached into her bag and turned on her phone, sure enough, about a hundred missed calls from Tori, oh Tori, fifty three text messages too? it was one night, she noticed a few missed calls and texts from some other people too, most notably her dad, which she immediately deleted.

"So how did you end up here then?" Mr Vega asked, bringing Cat away from reading through all the texts Tori had sent.

"I umm..."

"That looks like a pretty bad one on your head" obviously covered by bandages, but with the bandage covering near enough Cat's entire head, he was definitely right.

"I'll be okay" she sighed, playing with her thumbs awkwardly.

"Is everything okay at home?" Cat felt like telling him right there and then, she felt like finally it was her way out of all of this, but instead, she stayed silent, and just nodded her head.

"Alright, well I need to get going, I'll let Tori know you're here, she misses you"

"I miss her too"

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, bye Cat"

And just as Mr Vega walked out the door, guess who came in with a fresh bouquet of red roses? Rick.

Cat's face immediately lit up once she noticed.

He walked over and handed her the flowers.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Cat was trying her best to avoid blushing in front of him, but it wasn't working very well.

"I wanted to" he smiled, seeing how happy Cat was, it was a far cry from the girl that first walked into his life only the night before.

Cat shuffled over a little in bed and patted the space beside her, inviting him to sit down.

Once he had done, Cat rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was waiting for you" she whispered.

"I didn't know you'd be up so early" he laughed a little

"Have you ever tried sleeping in a hospital?" Cat looked up a little at him.

"Fair point, well there is a spare room at my dads house, I asked him last night, and he said you're more than welcome to stay if you like?"

"I couldn't do that, you've already done way too much for me"

"No please, it wouldn't be any problem at all"

"Only if you're sure"

"I am"

Cat smiled to herself, she had almost forgot what it felt like to have someone be this nice to her.

"And, maybe if you feel okay tomorrow, we could go see a movie? something to get your mind off of, what's happened"

Cat turned bright red almost instantly, she could never deal with being asked out very well.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" she smirked a little, trying to play it cool.

"I guess it is"

"Then I guess its a date"

* * *

"Hi Mr Valentine, is Cat home?"

"No, she isn't"

"Oh, well I have a few books of hers that she left at my house and she wanted them back, should I put them in her room?"

"Fine, but be quick about it"

Tori hurried up the stairs and into Cat's bedroom.

She made sure the door was closed before she did anything.

She looked around the room, trying to see any signs of Cat being victimised.

Tori remembered that Cat did have a rope, Tori was like the only person Cat told.

Tori went to look in Cat's cupboard, and sure enough, it was still there, only this time, it was torn.

Did that mean... Cat tried to use it? no, surely not.

But just as Tori put the rope back, and closed the cupboard.

She heard the bedroom door close behind her.

She quickly spun herself round to see Mr Valentine standing at the door.

"So, you know about Cat do you... suicidal thoughts?"

"I know the cause for these thoughts" Tori blurted out uncontrollably.

"Oh, do you now?" Mr Valentine stepped closer to Tori, backing her up, until she was against the wall.

"How could you? she's your daughter"

Without warning Tori felt his hand go around her throat, and force her against the wall.

"You have no right to stick your nose in any of this you stupid little bitch"

Tori immediately reacted by slapping him in the face, probably not the best move.

He almost instantly slapped her back, near enough ten times as hard as she slapped him.

He then grabbed a fistful of the young girls hair and forced her to the floor, where he then proceeded to kick her in the ribs, and her stomach a fair few times.

To the point where the poor girl actually coughed up blood.

He grabbed her forcefully by her shoulders and made her stand up.

He dragged her by her wrist out of Cat's bedroom, and down the stairs, he stopped at the door.

"Find where she is, and tell me"

"No..." bad choice of word there, as unfortunately this was met with another slap for Tori.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you, find out where she is, and tell me by tonight"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you die in her place"

* * *

"The End"

"Awww, I love that film" Cat beamed a massive smile, wiping a tear from her eye as one of her favourite movies came to an end.

"Aren't you a little old for The Little Mermaid?" Rick poked her in the side a little, teasing her.

"Shut up, you enjoyed it too" Cat laughed.

"Oh my its getting late, you should be going home" Cat gasped noticing the time.

"Tomorrow you'll be coming too" he teased her more.

"Yeah, yeah, now go" Cat laughed as she watched him stand up.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight" he leant down and gave Cat a hug, she was still wrapped up in his sweat shirt that she had been wearing almost the entire day, and there was no sign of her taking it off.

"Goodnight" Cat waved as he walked out of the door, before she rested her head back on the pillow, she looked at the clock, eight.

She heard the door open again, and sat up.

"Tori?"

* * *

**Well then, I think we'll have to leave it there for now, I hope you liked it, please leave me a little something down below if you did, they're all appreciated 100%**

**Until next time, stay beautiful :)**


	6. I'll Deal With Him

**Hey :)**

**First off, sorry I'm a little late with an update this time around, I was trying to think of ideas **

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed however, and I appreciate your patience :)**

**Anyway, here we go**

* * *

"Tori?" Cat asked again, breaking the silence that hung between the two girls for a good thirty seconds, Tori just stood there, motionless, not saying a word, just staring at Cat.

"Tori?" Cat asked for the third time, the worry in her voice becoming evident.

Cat clapped her hands together and finally snapped Tori from whatever she was thinking about, and I'm sure Cat wouldn't want to know, but in case you're curious, Tori couldn't stop the words from Cat's father going round her head again and again, "you die in her place"

Tori shook her head in an attempt to ignore it, and walked over to the chair beside Cat's bed, she was a little slow in sitting down due to the abdominal pain she was suffering from, but she made sure to keep those marks from where Cat's dad had repeatedly kicked her covered up and out of sight.

"Cat where have you been? I've been worried sick"

"I had an accident and I needed to come here, I'm sorry I didn't call"

"What kind of accident?" Tori asked, already knowing how Cat had ended up like this, but she wanted to see if the redhead was too scared to even admit it.

"I um, I was in a car accident with a friend"

"Who?"

"A friend from out of town"

Wow, Cat was lying through her teeth to Tori, the only girl in the world that -if Cat were to say her dad had done this- would believe her, because she suffered the same outcome at his hands, she knows what he's capable of, and if she was only learning now, she couldn't begin to imagine how many years of unimaginable pain Cat had to endure, who could blame her for being scared.

"Are you sure? its okay if it was something else, you can tell me, I wont tell anyone"

"Something else like what? I wasn't raped Tori"

"That's good to know, but I meant like, did anyone hit you or anything?"

That sentence caught Cat a little off guard, leaving her without an answer.

"Cat... was it your dad?"

"No!" Cat shouted to cut her off.

"Cat please"

"No! how dare you say such a thing, get out!" Cat pointed to the door in frustration.

Tori sighed and stood up.

"Cat..."

"Go Tori, I din't have anything to say to you"

Tori sighed again, this time louder, she looked down, and lifted her top, exposing the various bruises across her stomach and ribcage, some quite large, and very discoloured.

Cat's hand slammed across her mouth in shock.

"I know it was your dad, because he did it to me as well" Tori couldn't stop the few tears that had formed in her eyes from falling.

By now Cat was near enough in tears too, seeing her best friend like this, and because of her father?

Cat opened her arms, tears running from her eyes.

Tori walked back over to the bed and sat down, immediately falling into Cat's arms.

Cat wrapped her arms around her tight, inside she felt upset because Tori was in pain, scared because she knew her father was looking for her, guilty because it was her fault Tori had been hurt to begin with, and angry because of the state Tori was in.

"I'm so sorry Tori"

"He wants to find you" Tori sobbed, holding Cat as tight as she could.

"I'll deal with it, trust me"

"He said if I don't tell him where you are he'll kill me too" Tori was desperate for breaths now, sobbing after every word.

"I promise that wont happen" Cat whispered, in shock seeing the girl she thought was the strongest girl she knew in this state, crying, hurt, and terrified.

Tori couldn't even speak anymore, she was too busy crying into Cat's chest.

"You should go home Tori, call a cab, I'll wait with you"

"But what about..."

"Leave him to me"

Tori released her grip on Cat, and Cat did the same, allowing Tori to sit up straight.

Cat picked up the box of tissues from her bedside table and handed them to Tori.

Cat waited patiently as Tori wiped her eyes, doing her best to get rid of the makeup that was running down her face.

About ten minutes later, Tori had cleaned herself up, her eyes weren't so red anymore, and she was finally ready to go.

The pair were waiting by the hospital entrance for a cab, it was the first time Cat had been out of that room in ages, she liked feeling the fresh air brush over her.

The cab pulled up, and Tori walked over, followed by Cat.

"You promise me you'll go straight home?" Cat asked.

"I promise"

Cat pulled Tori in for one last hug.

"I promise I'll deal with him Tori"

And with that, Tori got in the cab, and set off.

Cat turned and made her way back to her hospital bed.

* * *

"Which house is it love?" the cab driver asked.

"This one right here" Tori instructed, to which the driver stopped the car right outside Tori's front drive.

"How much do I owe you?" Tori asked, getting out of the car.

"16 dollars"

Tori handed over the money and the cab driver set off into the night.

Tori turned to walk toward her front door.

But she was stopped by something hitting her, with a whole lot of force in the back of the head.

The girl fell unconscious at the feet of the culprit, Cat's father.

Before being hosted over his shoulder, and carried quickly to his car.

She was put in the back seat, laying down.

The man sat in the front, and looked back at her.

"You should have listened Tori"

* * *

**Dun dun dun :O**

**Looks like he got to Tori before Cat could do anything about it**

**What happens next? you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Let me know down below what you thought, always appreciated **


	7. Loyalty

**Hey :) I'm back again**

**Apologies for this update taking a little longer than the others, I was thinking about ideas for this one, and you'll see why later on**

**Appreciate all the reviews, as usual, thank you :)**

**Anyway, lets carry on**

* * *

Cat put her head down on the pillow, she couldn't help but smile, this was the last night she'd be at the hospital, before going to stay with Rick for a little while, she didn't really want to impose but he constantly insisted, and since she didn't really have a choice, she gave in.

Plus there was the date he was taking her on tomorrow as well, Cat lay there for a while playing various scenarios of a date over in her head.

She felt like Rick was a really nice guy, he was different to most guys, and not just that "I'm different to most guys until you take your panties off" kind of thing, she felt like he was genuine, of course, if he wasn't, Cat would be hurt, but she knew by taking a chance she left herself open for disappointment.

But it was a chance Cat was willing to take.

The young, smiling redhead, drifted off to sleep, seeming worlds apart from the girl that first walked into the hospital only a few nights ago.

If only she knew, what was happening elsewhere, to her best friend...

* * *

"I don't know where she is"

"You're lying to me Tori!"

Tori sat motionless on the chair, arms tied behind her back, feet tied together.

Blood running from her nose, and from her mouth, swelling under her eye beginning to form.

Everytime Cat's father asked Tori the same question, she gave him the same answer.

"Where's Cat?"

"I don't know"

This would result in her getting hurt.

"You're a tough one to crack you know Tori..." Mr Valentine laughed to himself, walking into the kitchen.

"You must take after your father" he added, coming back over to Tori, with a pair of plyers in hand.

He sat opposite her, and held them up, in front of her face.

"You know what these are Tori? don't you?"

"plyers..." Tori mumbled, trying her best not to make eye contact.

"Yes, plyers, did you know, this is what dentists use when they pull those pretty little teeth out of your mouth?"

Tori's eyes went wide as the sudden realization of his intention hit her.

"They... they do?" Tori stuttered, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah... you usually don't see it because you're either asleep, or way too far out of your own mind to care, but what if..."

He rested the plyers against Tori's lips.

Tori was holding her jaw shut like a vice at this point.

"What if they didn't give you anything to numb the pain?"

Tori was terrified.

"I'll give you one more chance, tell me where she is"

Tori felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Should she really tell him where Cat was?

She didn't want Cat to get hurt, but at the same time, she didn't want to get hurt either.

Tori made her decision, and gathered her breath.

And prepared herself.

"I don't know"

Before Tori could even finish that sentence his hand was practically in her mouth.

Tori reacted how anyone would, by biting down as hard as she could, bad idea.

He tipped the chair over and stood over her, Tori couldn't move, at all.

He got down, and forced her mouth open.

"Hmmm, which one" he thought, inspecting each of her pearly whites.

"One of the big ones at the back"

Tori's eyes filled with tears, and she tried to string words together but she couldn't.

She felt the plyers grip one of her teeth.

Before being yanked forcefully, sending one of the worst pains Tori has ever felt rushing through her.

And it didn't even come out.

He pulled.

He twisted.

He forced.

And finally, he ripped Tori's tooth right out of her mouth, root and everything.

Tori let out an almighty scream, but it was short lived as she almost choked on her own blood.

He picked the chair up and showed her the tooth.

"My Tori... that was a big one"

Tori could see just how big the tooth was, but she was more concerned with the unbearable pain surging from inside her mouth.

"Now Tori, unless you want to lose another one of those whites, I suggest you tell me where she is, remember, you've got a lot of teeth in there, I can do this all day".

* * *

The next morning, Cat was up, getting herself ready, gathering her belongings, getting set to go home.

Rick was coming to meet her soon.

And right on cue, the door opened, bouquet of roses in hand.

"You don't have to get me roses every time you know" Cat laughed, taking the roses from him.

"I know you like them though, and they make you smile"

"Aww"

"By the way, who was that girl that came to see you after I left?"

"Oh, that was Tori, she's my friend"

"She okay?"

"I hope so"

If only Cat knew...

* * *

"Still not saying anything gorgeous?"

Tori just scowled at him, refusing to say even a single word.

"Give me a look like that again I'll take your eye out next"

That sent a shiver down her spine, but Tori couldn't show fear, she learned it from her dad.

But inside she was terrified, she just wanted to go home, run up to her room, lay down on her bed, and cry her eyes out.

"All you have to do, is tell me where she is, then you go home"

"I don't know where she is"

"Wow, you know I have to hand it to you Tori, you're one tough bitch"

"And I bet you feel so powerful don't you? tying up a girl half your size just so you can hit her, pathetic"

"Oh, someone's suddenly got a mouth on her"

"No wonder your wife left, no wonder Cat wanted to as well, you're a pathetic excuse for a man"

"Shut up bitch"

"You're a coward"

Suddenly he lunged, and forced Tori's chair over again.

He had his huge hands clamped around Tori's throat.

Tori was struggling for air, but she couldn't get any.

She felt the life being drained from her.

But just as she thought she was going to die from lack of oxygen, he let go.

She took one sharp, long inhale and filled her lungs.

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink Miss?"

"Wine would be lovely thank you"

Cat was amazed at where she was, she was having dinner at one of the finest restaurants in town, the place all the stars of Hollywood came to eat.

"How can you afford this?" Cat asked, trying her best to avoid beaming a massive awkward smile.

"Nothing is too much for you"

Cat was falling for Rick more and more.

"Its such a nice night out" Cat smiled, admiring the beautiful clear night sky.

* * *

Tori was still where she was.

It had been almost a full 24 hours.

And yet still, Tori didn't say a word.

"Alright Tori, no more playing games" he shouted, standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

Tori had spent the last hour or so trying to work out where she was, since he had taken a break from pummeling her.

She didn't quite know, but she knew they were rather high up, so it had to be a tower, the only question was, where?

Tori's attention snapped back to Mr Valentine, or rather, the gun he had in his hand.

"I'm through playing games now, tell me where she is, or you die"

Tori remained silent, despite every last fiber of her being screaming at her to tell him, she kept quiet, that's some kind of friend.

He stepped closer, pulling the chamber on the gun back to load it.

"You think I'm playing?" he shouted, pressing the gun against her forehead.

The almost unrecognizable girl, black eyes, blood running from her nose, and her mouth, marks all over her face, and other parts of her body, still, remained absolutely silent.

He hit her across the face with the pistol before pressing the barrel against her eye.

"Last chance Tori"

Silent.

"3..."

Silent.

"2..."

Silent.

"1..."

"Okay"

He lowered the gun.

"Good girl"

"I'll tell you where she is"

Although Tori was hating herself right now, at least she wasn't dead, and her idea was to get home as fast as she possibly could, and get her dad and have Mr Valentine arrested before he could get to Cat.

"Oh, no, you think I'm that stupid Tori?" He interrupted her trail of thought.

"The second you walk out of here you'll run off to tell your dad"

"So what do you want me to do then?" Tori asked, trying not to give away that that was her very intention.

"Call her, and get her here"

He went behind Tori and pulled the rope off of her wrists, and handed her a phone.

He kept the gun pointed firmly at her.

"Call her, now!"

Tori dialled in Cat's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

* * *

"Wow, that was the best dinner I have ever had"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself sweetheart"

"I did Rick, thank you so much" Cat beamed a massive smile as she turned to face him.

Their eyes locked, and everything fell silent.

Cat felt something inside, something screaming "kiss him, kiss him"

He must have been feeling it too, because as Cat leaned in to give him a kiss, she saw he was doing the same.

But as their lips were only a mere inch or two apart, Cat's phone rang.

She quickly turned to reach into her bag to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

"What's wrong?"

"Okay... okay where are you?"

"Yeah... alright I'll be right there"

Cat hung up, and put her phone in her bag.

"Tori needs me"

"What about us?" Rick asked, stopping Cat just before she ran down the road.

Cat turned back to face him.

"Oh come here" Cat put her arm around his neck and forced him toward her, giving him one hell of a kiss.

She pulled away from the now speechless boy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" and with that, Cat set off.

"And call the police!"

* * *

Mr Valentine was waiting patiently, watching from the window that overlooked the entrance to the tower.

After a while of waiting, he finally saw her.

Cat, walking toward the entrance.

He turned and went over to Tori.

"She's here, now you stay there and stay quiet until she knocks, tell her the doors open"

Mr Valentine went to wait behind the door.

Tori knew she had to do something.

She had to warn Cat.

She reached down, and began furiously trying to get the rope off.

In an act of almost superhuman strength, Tori ripped the rope right of her ankles.

She stood up quickly, it was now or never.

She went over to the balcony door, opened it and stepped out.

"Cat!" she shouted.

Cat looked up immediately.

"Tori?" Cat asked herself.

"Cat!" Tori shouted again, thinking Cat didn't hear her.

But before she could react, she felt two arms around her waist.

And the next thing she remembered, was going over the railing.

Cat's mouth fell open.

She watched her fall.

Time seemed to slow down.

She didn't see where Tori landed, but she heard the smash of a car window.

She ran as fast as she could to Tori.

She stopped a few feet from her.

Speechless.

Tori lay there, without moving an inch, body almost in a cross position, the shattered windshield underneath her.

Cat stood there, staring at her best friends lifeless body, tears falling down.

The sirens of the police were heard in the distance.

Cat slowly walked over to her friend, she gripped her hand firmly, intertwining fingers with her, she lifted Tori's hand to her face, and gave it a little kiss.

"I'm so sorry"

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it **

**It's the end, but only for now anyway, I have an idea for a sequel that I'll probably get working on soon.**

**If you want me to send you a message when I start the sequel just let me know**


End file.
